The amount of electronic information available to us continues to grow and grow and grow. That information includes public information, such as information that is available on the World Wide Web and is frequently located using public search engines. The information also includes our own private information, such as contact and scheduling information on our portable electronic devices. As the information continues to grow, it gets harder to separate the wheat from the chaff and to present to a user the information in which they are most interested at the moment.
The manner of presenting information to a user is also a challenge. For example, some users are most interested in public content, while others may be interested in finding their own private information. Yet other users may be interested in finding information from different sources, or corpora, such as information about media files on their portable electronic device. The content of the information provided to a user when they are searching for information, the order in which it is presented to them, and the manner in which it is presented, can all contribute to the user's satisfaction with their device and with the services they use on their device.